


［720000］這蘋果咬了一口才知道是甜的

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion





	［720000］這蘋果咬了一口才知道是甜的

破車一發小短打

\--------------------  
RK900不知為何的非常在意底特律警局的RK800-51，明明兩個人長得一樣，也一樣是仿生人，甚至連編碼都差不多，但他喜歡他總是濕潤的小狗眼睛，或是說話時不經意的抿嘴動作。  
RK900想試著解開這個問題，他詢問過他的搭檔蓋文，對方只給了一個意義不明的眼神，當他看到了他與安德森副隊長一同進入警局時，會讓他的軟體非常不穩定，甚至會讓他一直掃描及分析自檢，確定自己沒有中毒或著是被駭入。

從上次更衣間的親密舉動後，RK900更加確定自己是想要觸摸RK800的，他喜歡他充滿爆發力的腰肢，明明有著肌肉卻看起來纖瘦，摸起來緊實有力，甚至有慾望想要咬上一口。

慾望?  
這個詞對於他來說很新穎，他上網查了一下資料，『慾望來自個體天生的生理需求，經過遺傳基因的設計，將繁延下一代的動力經由內分泌系統的統合，為滿足因內分泌無法平衡的痛苦衍生強烈的慾望，驅使個體做出利於繁延下一代的種種行為，這些行為有可能危及社會倫理道德，但個體往往無法以理智的力量來控制，避免自己做出離經叛道的行為。』

也就是說，他想跟RK800-51做出繁衍的行為?  
RK900還沒有釐清自己的感情，他的"問題"就找上了他。

康納其實已經不知道自己為何會做這種事了，他只記得漢克告訴他，如果不知道對方在想什麼，那就需要溝通。  
現在的狀況是他坐在RK900的腿上，甚至雙手還抵著他的胸及肩上。  
自從更衣室那件事情後，康納無法再正視RK900，甚至會躲著他，明顯到漢克及蓋文都有發現，為此漢克還差點跟蓋文打起來。  
「你的仿生人他媽對康納做了甚麼。」「我哪知道阿操!」

「我想知道你到底想要對我做什麼，我以為你討厭我。」康納用體重壓著底下的仿生人，如果不這麼做會換成RK900逃跑，康納很確定，他看得出RK900的機體壓力在56%  
「我不討厭你。」RK900放棄了逃跑，他本來想釐清自己的情緒及心情才要進階下一步的，不過肉都送上來了，他未何不可嚐嚐?「我想觸摸你，甚至是你沒想過的深入。」  
康納被他灰色眼睛盯的不自在，他偏過了頭沒有直視她的眼睛，甚至他感覺到了仿生人的手伸入了他的衣服底下。  
「這可是有監視器的，別在這亂來。」康納嚇的從RK900身上跳起來。  
手中細膩的觸感一消失，RK900的臉上出現了少見的遺憾表情，康納分析他的眉毛下垂了1公分、眉間距縮短了0.7公分，嘴角下垂了2公分，額角LED轉黃。  
RK900的情緒沒有持續多久，他抬頭看向了眼前比他矮了些的仿生人。  
「51。」RK900的手直接抓住了他的手腕，他的聲音低沉，他總是叫喚他的尾碼編號，從不叫他康納，或許他怕會跟60搞混吧，「讓我上你。」  
「啊?」康納處理器停擺。  
「我想我是喜歡你的。」他的聲音平板，甚至沒有抑揚頓挫，但康納感覺到了危險，像是野生動物般的直覺，如果仿生人也有直覺的話。

他又被拉到了這個更衣室裡，他們互相親吻著，康納並不討厭這個親吻，RK900像是在品嘗著什麼似的，緩慢且啃咬著他舌頭、嘴唇，他被高大的仿生人壓在牆上，他又感覺到不能呼吸的窒息感。  
RK900沒有給他喘息的機會，他脫下了他的警用外套及襯衫，貪婪的觸摸著他念想以久的肌膚，他駭入了RK800把他的體溫及感覺模塊開啟，對方唔的抗議聲被他吞下。  
康納感覺自己的衣物被褪開，他被拉到了一旁的椅子，RK900讓他坐上椅子前褪下了他的褲子，他的視覺接受器看到900伏在他的身上，他們再次接吻，已經習慣了他的嘴唇及舌頭，康納也慢慢地開始回應，他感覺到對方的手摸搓著他的腰，然後惡意的搓揉胸前的乳珠。  
「阿...。」900不讓他發出聲音，他再次吞下了他的呻吟，康納有點抱怨地咬了他一口，甚至有點用力，而對方並沒有將舌頭縮回，反而再次捲起他的舌頭纏綿，他又嘗到了釱的味道。

似乎終於滿意了，900放開了他的嘴，但康納還沒有喘過氣來，就感覺到對方沿著他的脖子，舔著他的喉結，在他的乳頭那打了個圈，康納眼前出現了一堆的警示，處理器無法負荷，他索性放棄去管理及分類，他只能被動地扶著椅子的扶手，以防自己滑落。  
RK900扶著康納的腰，單手輕撫著他的仿生陰莖，他的舌頭再次往下，在他的肚臍裡打轉。  
「哈阿!不要!」康納除了奇怪的刺麻感外，甚至感覺到了癢，他雙腳夾住了900的脖子，而對方並沒有停下。  
「900不要在舔那裏了。」康納發出了像是求饒般的聲音，手指插入了RK900的短髮裡，仰起了脖子，他感覺到了像是細小的電流在他的身體裡亂竄，他甚至在想或許是900在他脆弱的脈搏調節器那裡放電。  
似乎聽到了RK800的求饒讓他滿意，900終於離開肚臍，轉而含住了康納炙熱的仿生陰莖，手則是在他的後穴中打轉，一次伸入了兩隻手指，裡頭濕潤的像是可以直接進入，對方的潤滑劑已經將裡頭全部打濕。  
他放開了康納的物件，站起身子，居高臨下的看著眼前被他搞得一蹋糊塗的仿生人。  
原本梳的整齊的頭髮現在散亂，甚至有些披散在額前，焦糖般的眼睛濕潤的像是要出水般，臉頰到耳朵處有著機體過熱的紅暈，薄薄的嘴唇緊緊抿著，嘴角仍有他們來不及交換的津液，他的衣服被他脫光，而自己衣著筆挺。  
「900....。」康納偏了偏頭，他伸出腳踩住了RK900褲檔撐起的帳篷，精準的用腳趾頭扣住了拉鍊拉下，「好了。」  
RK900深深吸了一口氣才忍住了從胸口竄出的慾望，他的額角LED亮著紅燈，但臉上仍沒有什麼表情，他抓住了仍在挑逗他的腳，湊到嘴邊啃咬他圓潤的指尖，甚至放入嘴中舔允。  
「夠了，900!」康納發出了尖細的呻吟，他沒有想過只是腳趾也能夠讓他再次感受到電流在體內竄動的感覺，他甚至不安地扭動起身子，被高大的仿生人壓制住。  
康納的腳被高高掛在900的肩上，他看到他的灰色眼睛裡又燃起了光芒，他們再次接吻，然後康納感覺自己被狠狠貫穿。  
「唔.....哈阿!」對方扣著他的後頸，加深了這個吻，讓康納認為他一度要被吃掉，900的體溫模塊沒開，冰涼的觸感在他偏高的體溫上滑動讓他微微顫抖。  
康納被翻了個身子，單腳撐在柔軟的椅墊，一隻腳堪堪撐著平衡，他抓著椅背，臀部被RK900抬起狠狠操弄，他的腰部被緊緊扣著，甚至感覺會被壓傷，對方放開了身子大開大合的挺跨，在這小小的更衣室內發出肉體碰撞般的聲音，還有康納無法收起的呻吟聲。  
「51。」康納感覺RK900伏下身子在他後頸處輕舔及啃咬，性愛模組被開啟的現在他深深感受到模擬人類快感的刺激，這讓他處理器一直處於無法計算的畫面。  
康納在黑暗中睜開眼，看到眼前的鏡子反射出他們正在交合的樣子，後頭的仿生人灰色的漂亮眼睛在黑暗中反射著光芒。  
他在盯著自己。  
羞恥?  
他感覺自己的機體溫度更加提高，甚至有點降不下來，他發聲器一直發出無意義的呻吟及求饒的語言，但其實康納也不知道自己在說些什麼。  
康納感覺仿生人將他轉了個姿勢，就著結合的姿勢將他抱了起來，為了怕摔下去，他只能用雙腿緊緊夾著對方的腰，但因為機體的重量導致他們的結合更加深入，他再次發出了不像是自己聲音的呻吟。  
「51，我喜歡你。」RK900像是留聲機一樣一直重複著這個句子，康納大口的喘息，根本沒有辦法回應他，只能像無尾熊般的抓著他，並將頭靠在他的頸邊張口咬下。  
RK900最後衝刺了幾下後解放在康納的裡頭，他們互相靠在一起喘息，然後輕輕的再次吻上，他們交換著氣息，甚至留戀的輕舔因機體過熱而出的冷凝液，兩人額角的LED燈環慢慢的由黃色轉藍，他們額頭互相靠著，淺淺的露出了笑容。  
「我喜歡你。」


End file.
